Svein Family
The Svein Family Raylan Svein Raylan Svein was born and raised in Westfall, witnessing the terrors of the Orcish raids on the Farmlands first-hand as a young teenager during the First War. Late second war, he became of age and began fighting among many other conscripts and showed a certain talent for swordsmanship. It was during this war that he joined an organisation that, at that point was still rather small, known as the Silver Hand. While he didn't possess any form of Holy Magic and never became a fully-fledged Paladin, he loyally served it until his death. By now, he and his wife had three sons, His oldest, Lokai, was born before the Second War began, His second son, Surlon, was born a year later, and then another year later he had a son named Aedan. When the Third War began, his wife gave birth to Ayrin, the daughter that he never got to see, on the day she was born he was sent off to Lordaeron to assist the Silver Hand with the undead as a volunteer. He died, during the Battle of Hyjal, in a final heroic act, where his squad's sacrifice secured the life of many fleeing soldiers, peasants and priests, singlehandedly (through strategic means) delaying the demonic advance for a crucial 30 minutes before being overwhelmed by them. His body was never found. Lokai Svein Following the disbanding of the Silver Hand, Lokai, someone that dearly looked up to his father, joined the Scarlet Crusade, seeing them as the true successor to the Hand, and served it loyally in the Plaguelands for many years, He was there during the attack on New Avalon and successfully evacuated to Northrend alongside Abbendis, whom he dearly respected and even loved. However, Abbendis never did as much as notice him, he was just another pawn in her game, it wasn't until she died, that he dropped his banner and surrendered to the Argent Crusade, and ended up serving them, up until this day, after redeeming himself by joining them on the front lines during the siege of Icecrown Glacier alongside his brother, Surlon, having redeemed himself and surviving the battle. Today, He resides in Hearthglen, training new Paladins and occasionally visiting Stormwind to see his brothers and sister. He wields a Two-handed Sword, and uses Heavy Plate Armor Surlon Svein Surlon was with the Argent Dawn, however, while he and his brother Lokai had a close bond, they really believed in their separate causes, Surlon proved himself in the Plaguelands, showing great promise, but eventually joined his brother Aedan in Stormwind, but still working closely with the Argent Dawn. After the Battle of Light's Hope, Surlon initially joined Stormwind's effort in Northrend but eventually transferred back to the Argent Crusade, reuniting with his brother at the Siege of Icecrown Glacier. After the Northrend Campaign, he continued working for Stormwind, more recently, he began admiring the League of Arathor, and spent a lot of time aiding Stromgarde against whatever might be defiling their city. Today however, he resides in Stormwind, with his younger brother Aedan, and his sister Ayrin, in their House in the Cathedral District. He wields Two-handed Maces and Two-handed Swords. Preferring Plate Armor. Aedan Svein The youngest Svein brother, he came into action long after the Silver Hand split up and remained in Stormwind throughout the Third War and the Northrend Campaign. Like Surlon, he now serves the Order of the Light, Stormwind's Branch of Paladins, and mostly fights the Horde, most often against the Forsaken in Arathi. He uses a combination of Plate and Chainmail, wielding a Two-handed Mace and occasionally One-handed Sword and Shield. Ayrin Svein'' '' The youngest member of the family, at 16 years of age, she is a squire in Stormwind, training to become a Paladin. By far she's one of the most talented member of the Sveins when it comes to wielding the light, and has proven to be an efficient user of Sword and Shield, as well as the Holy Light. Her story is only beginning. [[Milheim Family]] Category:Human Category:Family